Fantasy
by duhitsangie
Summary: A wedding, a secret crush, and a little liquid courage. Bella's fantasy is about to come true. *Winner of Best use of Pic, in the Showers to Flowers Contest*


**"Showers to Flowers" O/S Contest**

**Number of Picture Chosen: **_12_**  
><strong>

**Pen-name:**_ duhitsangie_

**Title: **_Fantasy_**  
><strong>

**Word Count: **_3,003_**  
><strong>

**Rating: **_M_**  
><strong>

**Pairing: **_Edward/Bella_**  
><strong>

**Summary:** _A wedding, a secret crush, and a little liquid courage. Bella's fantasy is about to come true._

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own anything, S. Meyer is the brain behind these beauties._

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I kicked off my heels, as I relaxed against the giant trunk of a tree, overlooking a gorgeous waterfall, not caring that my dress might get stained or ruined.

It was Alice's fault for making me wear white, she knew that had hazard written all over it, but it was her wedding, and as her Maid of Honor and best friend, I did as was told.

The wedding had been perfect. The venue she chose was gorgeous, fitting the fantasy theme she wanted to portray perfectly, as all the flowers bloomed beautifully in the spring.

The girl was practically a pixie, with her tiny frame and elfin features, it was only fitting that her wedding showcased that.

The ceremony had gone by swiftly, and now, since her new husband Jasper was whisking her around the dance floor, I took my chance to get away.

Don't get me wrong, I loved weddings, and I was more than happy for her. What I didn't love was Alice's constant hints for me to hook up with the best man.

Jasper's brother was nice looking enough, but I just wasn't into it. There was only one guy I wanted, and I couldn't really come right out and tell Alice that I didn't want _Jasper's_ brother, but I wanted _hers_.

Edward was the epitome of sex, strong chiseled jaw, plump pink lips, a body any man would kill for, and a voice that could melt butter. Every fantasy I'd ever had, revolved around _him_.

I hadn't seen him in a few years, since he left to Chicago when they offered him a position at their hospital, but the moment I locked eyes with him, sitting in the front row with his mother, I melted.

Of course, he would never notice me, little Bella Swan, who had sleepovers with his little sister, and would beg him to sneak her into rated R movies, when he came home from college. We would sit for hours playing music, reading and talking about anything and everything, but not once did he give an indication that he found me attractive, and I doubt he would now, even if I wasn't the awkward little teenage girl anymore.

I heard rustling to my right, and closed my eyes with a groan, hoping it wasn't Jasper's brother looking to, 'bump uglies' as he had so graciously put it.

"Bella?" the smooth voice asked, making me my eyes open with a gasp when I realized, not only was it _not_ Jasper's brother, but the exact opposite.

"_Edward_," I breathed, following his body with my eyes until I reached his face. He looked amazing in a suit.

"Sorry, I'll go, I was just trying to get away and.."

"It's ok," I interrupted. "You can stay of you want.

"I have alcohol," he smiled, wiggling a bottle of champagne in my face.

"Oh, now you _have_ to stay," I laughed, reaching for the bottle.

"Hey," he shouted, slapping my hand away and sitting next to me with a smirk. "Who said I would share?" I looked at him in mock anger before pulling out my pout.

"Aww, I can't say no to that face," he chuckled, running his finger down the side of my face and pulling on my protruding lip. I blushed, pulling my bottom lip into my mouth as he opened the bottle, before taking a sip and handing it over.

Teenage Bella would have squealed at being able to drink from the same bottle as him, adult Bella just smiled sweetly and accepted the bottle. Total lie, I squealed inside like a little girl.

"So, what brings you into hiding?" I asked, handing him back the bottle.

"Tanya," he laughed, rolling his eyes and making me laugh. The girl wouldn't take no for an answer, she was known for getting any man she wanted, all except one. The man sitting next to me, never gave her the time of day in high school, and it seemed he still didn't.

"Never going to throw her a bone?" I laughed.

"Oh god, no," he cringed.

I laughed at the look on his face, he even made disgusted look adorable.

"What about you? Who you trying to avoid?"

"James," I sighed. "Your sister gave him the impression that I wanted him, and now he has it set in his mind that we're hooking up tonight."

"But, you're not interested?" he asked, sounding surprisingly, _hopeful_?

"No," I laughed, shaking my head. "Not my type."

"What _is_ your type?" he asked, shifting closer, his shoulder brushing against mine.

I took the bottle from his hand, taking a long gulp and shaking my head while I handed it back to him, refusing the answer the question.

We stayed in silence for a couple minutes, passing the bottle back and forth until it was empty, before he finally broke it.

"How have you been?" he asked, peeling the label on the bottle.

"I've been good, I just graduated and I'm going to be starting work as an editor in a few weeks."

"I'm proud of you Bells," he smiled, knocking his shoulder against mine. "You did good."

"Look who's talking, _Dr. Cullen_," I teased.

"Thanks," he laughed, running his fingers through his hair.

"How do you like Chicago?"

"I hate it," he sighed. "It's so _lonely_."

"Oh, I'm sure you never find yourself lonely, a sexy man like yourself," I winked, the alcohol making me bold.

"You think I'm sexy Bella?" he smirked, looking at me from under his lashes.

"You know you are," I said, looking away.

"That's not what I asked," he said, pulling my face towards his. "Do _you_ think I'm sexy Bella?"

"Yes," I whispered, the word barely left my mouth before his lips were on mine.

I gasped in surprise, giving him access to my mouth, and groaning when his tongue touched mine.

I had to be dreaming; there was no way this was happening. I was lost in another one of my ridiculous fantasies.

His tongue wrestled with mine, his hand tangling into my hair as he hovered above me.

"Bella," he groaned, pulling away from my lips and leaning his forehead on mine. "So much better than I imagined."

"What?" I breathed. "Edward, you're drunk.."

"No," he groaned. "Every time you would prance around in those tiny pajamas I wanted to jump you."

"You should have," I panted.

"Bella, you were 17 and I was 23, I couldn't really do anything about it, and then I got transferred to Chicago, so it made no difference. But seeing you tonight," he groaned, pressing kisses to my neck and collarbone. "All those thoughts came rushing back. You're still the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

"Edward," I whimpered, pulling his face to mine, tasting the lingering taste of champagne, mixed with the overwhelming flavor that was all Edward.

"Let me have you," he whispered, pulling me over to straddle his lap and stare into his eyes.

"I'm yours," I whispered, rocking my hips as his hands found their way under my dress.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to hear that," he said, caressing my thighs, before finding the bare skin of my ass. "Fuck, no panties?"

"Dress is white, didn't want any lines to show," I murmured against his lips, moaning when he grabbed a handful of my ass.

"Shit Bella," he groaned as I buried my hands in his hair, pushing my ass farther into his hands. "Baby I need you to know.."

"What?" I panted with a smile, giddy that he called me baby.

"This isn't a one time thing, I've wanted you for so long, and now that I have you, I'm not letting you go."

"Oh god," I whispered, pulling his lips to mine, tears threatening to form in my eyes.

This man, the man I've been in love with since I was _15_, wanted me. Like full on, not a one night stand, not a fling, wanted me.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming," I whispered against his lips as I leaned my forehead against his.

"Not a dream beautiful," he chuckled, his breath washing over my face.

"No, Edward, you don't understand. I've been in love with you since I was 15, this just can't be happening," I said, sucking in a breath when I realized what I said.

_The man was about to have sex with you and you blurt out you love him. Huge no no_.

"Open your eyes Bella," he coaxed, cradling my face in his hands and caressing it with his thumbs.

"No," I shook my head.

"Please," he said, kissing my lips softly. "For me?"

"Not fair," I whined against his lips, and finally opened my eyes.

"Do you remember how we would spend nights when I would come home from school?"

"Yea," I nodded my head, remembering some of the best nights of my life.

"We would sit around for hours when Alice would be off in Jasper land, and talk about nothing, or we'd debate and argue about dozens of book and movies, or you'd just lean against my side, as I played piano. Bella, those _moments_," he spoke against my lips. "Made me fall in love with you."

"Don't tease me," I whimpered, tightening my fingers in his hair.

"Bella Swan," he growled. "I _love_ you."

The words were barely out of his mouth before I attacked him, he didn't seem bothered by it. His hands returned under my dress, bypassing my thighs and moving straight to my bare center.

"Oh god," I cried out, when his fingers slipped between my slick folds.

"Fuck Bella, you're so wet," he groaned, kissing down my neck and towards my cleavage.

"For you," I moaned.

"Shit," he hissed, pulling his fingers away from and lifting us both off the ground.

"Edward," I whimpered, wanting his fingers back where they were.

"I want this off," he growled, pulling at the straps of my dress.

"Zipper," I panted, moving his hands to the back of the dress.

His hands worked quickly, peeling the dress off of my body and leaving me standing bare in front of him.

"My god," he groaned, looking me up and down as he pulled his coat and tie off. "You are so gorgeous. Alice picked a perfect theme, you look like a mythical creature standing there right now, with the waterfall behind you."

"Are you calling me a nymph?" I giggled, as he pulled his shoes and pants off, my laugh turning to a moan when I finally laid eyes on his naked form.

"Only if we can be nymph-_os_ together," he chuckled, picking me up to wrap my legs around him, bringing our centers in direct contact.

"Please," I cried out as I rocked against him, the head of his cock rubbing perfectly against my clit.

"Not yet baby," he whispered, grabbing my hand and moving it to grab onto a branch over head. "I've got a fantasy I have to fulfill, every time we hiked the meadow, this is exactly what I wanted to do to you."

"What?"

"Hold onto that," he said, dropping my legs from around his waist and falling to his knees, using his coat as a cushion.

"Edward, wha.. _ohh_," I moaned, my head falling back against the trunk of the tree as his tongue worked it's way up the inside of my thigh.

"Fuck you're perfect," he groaned, throwing my thigh over his shoulder and pressing a kiss to my bare pussy. I cried out as he sucked each of my lips into his mouth, before flattening his tongue and dragging it from entrance to clit.

"_Edward_.. oh god.. oh god.. _I_.." I moaned continuously, burying my fingers in his hair, thanking god that the waterfall behind us was loud enough to drown out the noise of my screams.

"_Mmm_," he moaned against me, taking my clit into his mouth and sucking hard. I threw my head back in a silent scream, trembling against his tongue as I rode out my orgasm.

"You taste delicious love," he moaned in my ear, grabbing my hand from the branch and wrapping it around his neck, lifting me into his arms.

"Fuck, you don't know how many nights I dreamed about that," I panted, moaning against his lips as I tasted myself on him.

"I did too, and you taste better than I imagined," he bit his lip, running the tip of his cock through my folds. "Bella?"

"Yes," I nodded my head, bucking my hips. "I love you."

"I love you," he groaned, finally entering me after all these years. "Holy shit this is.."

"Yea," I whimpered, pushing my heels against him to get him to move.

"Give me a second baby," he panted. "You feel so good."

I brought my lips to him, kissing him with all the passion in me until he finally moved, filling me to the brim and making me feel complete.

It was as if we'd always done this, our bodies knew each other, like _this_ is what they were made to do.

"Edward.. _baby_ I'm close," I moaned in his ear, my nails scratching against his scalp.

"Come for me Bella," he groaned in my ear, his right hand leaving my ass so his thumb could circle my clit, and lowering his mouth to my nipple.

"Oh.. _Edward_! Come with me.. _please_," I begged, tightening my walls around him.

"Shit love," he growled, his thrusts turning erratic and his thumb rubbing faster. "Come."

Our mouths met in unison, muffling each others moans, as our bodies stiffened and we came together.

"No words," he panted against my lips, taking my bottom lip in his mouth and nibbling softly as we came down from our high. I hummed against his mouth is agreement, slumping against his body and running my fingers through his damp hair.

"You were serious right? About not letting me go?" I asked, trying to catch my breath.

"Yes. When I said Chicago was lonely, I meant it was missing _you_. I'm moving back home and I want you to be mine," he said with his forehead against mine.

"I always have been," I said kissing him, ecstatic at the fact that he was coming home.

We got dressed quickly, knowing we had to make an appearance at the party, and laughing at all the stains we were now covered in.

"They're going to know," I giggled, as I buried my head in his chest, while we walked towards the party.

"Good, all those guys in there need to know you're mine," he chuckled, lifting my face when we made it to the edge of the party, speaking against my lips. "I love you."

"I love you," I murmured against him, my hands pulling on his lapels to bring him closer.

"_Finally_!" a small voice shouted, breaking us apart, and I turned to see Alice with a giant smile on her face. "I swear I was going to lock you guys in a room if this didn't work."

"What?" we asked in unison.

"You really think I'd want you with James? Eww Bella," she wrinkled her nose. "No offense Jamie."

"Eh," he shrugged, wrapping his arms around a stunning red head.

"I had to get you guys alone _somehow_, so when I saw you take off I sicked Tanya on Edward," she smirked.

"You meddling little pixie you," Edward growled, picking her up and kissing her cheek. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," she giggled. "Did I help fulfill a fantasy of yours Bella?"

"How did you know?" I laughed, hugging my best friend.

"I slept with you for years, you know you talk in your sleep Bella," she laughed, making me blush. "You should have told me, I think you guys are perfect together."

"Thank you Aly," I whispered.

"Your welcome, now let's celebrate, because I just got _married_!"

She pulled us all out on the dance floor, and I got to fulfill yet another fantasy, slow dancing with Edward under the stars and showing every woman that wanted him, that he was now _mine_.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a fun contest, and if you want to see the picture this is based on, check out my profile. :)<strong>

**...  
><strong>

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think.

**-_Angie_**


End file.
